Promise
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Mulai tahun depan, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama, Rukia. Karena kita belum pernah merayakannya bersama, kan? Agar kau pun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat hari istimewamu dirayakan. Aku berjanji,"


**Hai Minna-san…..**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru. Hehehehe…*cengar-cengir. Ditendang readers*. Hehehehehe….maaf kalau saya buat fic lagi padahal fic yang lain sedang terbengkalai. Ini hanya fic oneshoot kok. Sebagai perayaan buat ulang tahun Rukia. Read and review yah…**

**Selagi sempat saya mau ngucapin arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah review fic saya yang judulnya "Protecting Me". Walaupun hanya oneshoot, tapi review bisa mencapai 24. ini penghargaan buat saya. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Lalu gomen ne buat fic-fic saya yang lain. Belum saya lanjutan, lantaran berbagai macam masalah datang menghampiri. Tapi bisa saya jamin, semua fic in progress saya tetap saya lanjutkan apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan saya discontinue kan. Saya mohon maaf karena keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan. Hontou ni gomennasai..**

**Buat Kuchiki Rukia…..**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RUKIA-NEESAN….**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach hanya punya Tite Kubo seorang. Saya cuman pinjam charanya doank.**

**Pairing : Kuchiki Rukia x Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Setting diambil setelah kekuatan Ichigo kembali. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : "Mulai tahun depan, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama, Rukia. Karena kita belum pernah merayakannya bersama, kan? Agar kau pun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat hari istimewamu dirayakan. Aku berjanji,"**

**.**

**.**

**PROMISE**

.

"_Mulai tahun depan, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama Rukia. Karena kita belum pernah merayakannya bersama, kan? Agar kau pun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat hari istimewamu dirayakan. Aku berjanji,"_

.

"Mimpi rupanya," bisik seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Kimono ungu tuanya yang ia pakai untuk tidurpun terlihat kusut karena kegelisahan yang sepertinya ditimbulkan oleh mimpinya tadi.

"Kenapa harus memimpikan saat itu lagi sich?" gerutunya seraya menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang masih terbaring diatas futon.

.

"Apa kita harus mengetuk pintunya dan langsung berteriak yah?" gadis mungil yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ada seseorang. Ah, tidak lebih dari satu orang sedang bebisik di luar kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau saat kita mengetuk pintunya, ia tidak juga bangun-bangun?" sahut yang kali suara seorang perempuan yang menambahkan suara pertama yang merupakan suara pria.

"Tapi kita harus cepat. Sebentar lagi Kuchiki-taichou akan bangun," kali ini suara pria yang terdengar.

"itu benar. Kuchiki-taichou akan mencincang kita kalau sampai ia tahu kita menyelinap kerumahnya pagi-pagi buta begini," Rukia melirik jam weker yang ada disebelahnya untuk memastikan perkataan seorang wanita yang terdengar lembut. Benar saja, jam 6. terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.

"Kalau Bya-kun mengamuk kan, kita tinggala lari saja kan. Kalian terlalu susah berpikir, hehehehehe….," kali ini terdengar kekehan dari seorang anak kecil.

.

Rukia bangkit untuk memeriksa siapa yang berbisik-bisik didepan kamarnya. Ia yakin tebakannya benar. Ia kenal dengan suara-suara itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang masih berantakan, ia melangkah kedepan pintu.

_GREK_

Suara pintu membuat orang-orang yang ada didepan pintu kamarnya terdiam dan membeku untuk sesaat. Untuk sesaat Rukia menatap mereka satu persatu. Rupanya tebakannya mengenai siapa orang-orang ini benar.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, RUKIA!," secara reflek Rukia menutup kedua telinga saat mendengar teriakan dari lima orang yang berpakaian shinigami tersebut.

Walaupun ia menutup telinganya, namun ia masih dapat mendengarkan apa yang mereka teriakan. Itu membuat mata Rukia berkaca-kaca.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Kira-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, Renji," Rukia membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"hei…hei…kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan Abarai-fukutaichou?" protes Renji karena namanya saja yang paling lain saat Rukia menyebutnya.

"Kau itu. Masa sesama teman harus seformal itu?" sahut Matsumoto menanggapi protes dari pemilik zabimaru itu.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-chan. Tidak usah seformal itu pada kami saat ini," kali ini Hinamori yang angkat bicara dan membuat Rukia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Gomen ne, kami tidak sempat mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu, Kuchiki," kali ini Kira yang menyahut sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Hehehehehe…sepertinya Rukia-chan terharu sekali," kali ini Yachiru yang berkata sambil menunjukkan kekehannya seperti biasa.

"Arigatou semuanya. Tidak perlu menyiapkan kado. Kalian mengingatnya saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur," jawab Rukia menanggapi pernyataan teman-temannya tadi.

'_Tidak perlu kado. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun sekedar ucapan dari orang-orang yang mengenalmu,'_

"_Sepertinya kau benar,"_ gumam Rukia dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Renji dan Matsumoto yang masih berdebat soal nama panggilan mereka.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian yang ribut-ribut sepagi ini," suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Rukia, dan tentu saja tidak asing pula oleh kelima orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Rukia melihat, kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki berjalan mendekati mereka dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi, meski masih memakai kimono tidur berwarna putihnya.

"Sepertinya kami harus pamit, Rukia-chan. Bya-kun sepertinya marah," ujar Yachiru dan langsung saja menghilang dengan shunponya dan dan melompat begitu saja melewati tembok Kuchiki mansion yang tinggi.

"Kami juga, Rukia-chan," kali ini Matsumoto yang pamit dan langsung bershunpo diikuti Kira dan Hinamori tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Hei…kenapa meninggalkanku. Tunggu..,"

"Abarai, ke ruang kerjaku sekarang juga," kata-kata Renji terpotong dan ia mematung setelah mendengar suara dingin dari kaptennya.

"Ha…hai…," Renji berbalik dan melewati kaptennya untuk pergi menuju ke ruang kerja kaptennya itu. Ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendegar perkataan kaptennya nanti.

Byakuya menatap adiknya yang masih berantakan dengan pandangan 'keluarga bangsawan seharusnya tidak berpenampilan begitu '. Begitulah yang diartikan oleh Rukia. Rukia menunduk malu, karena penampilannya yang bahkan belum membasuh wajahnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Rukia," dengan cepat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya tersebut.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-sama," serunya begitu lantang. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca kali ini. Kakaknya yang bahkan sudah tinggal beratus-ratus tahun tinggal dengannya, baru kali ini mengucapkan hal itu. Itu menjadi sebuah kado lagi untuk Rukia. Dan ia pun tidak tahu bahwa sang kakak sedang mendoakannya dalam diam.

"Semoga kau selalu sehat, Rukia,"

'_Dan kau akan merasa sebagai orang yang paling bahagia saat keluargamu mengucapkan hal itu padamu,'_

"Kali ini kau benar lagi," gumam Rukia dan masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Inuzuri. Salah satu distrik terluar Soul Society. Dengan tingkat kejahatan besar. Penjahat dimana-mana. Tidak ada salah satu sudut dari Inuzuri pun yang terlihat aman. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Rukia. Beratus-ratus tahun ia hidup di kota ini, ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya dan mejadi sendiri sebelum ia bersama teman-temannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai teman-temannya meninggalkannya dan Renji karena dibunuh oleh penjahat-penjahat yang ada di kota ini.

Dimata Rukia pun keadaannya masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kota ini. Entah apa yang membawanya melangkah ketempat tinggalnya dulu. Ia menelusuri jalan yang sepi dan hanya dipenuhi pemabuk, penjahat, maupun pengemis. Namun tatapan mereka saat mereka menatap Rukia yang ada didepannya adalah tatapan tidak suka.

Bukan rahasia lagi, para penduduk yang ada diluar Seireitei sangat benci pada Shinigami yang mereka sangat arogan dan hanya memperkaya diri sendiri sementara mereka hidup luntang lantung tidak tentu. Para Shinigami tersebut bisa makan enak dan mempunyai tempat tinggal yang layak, sementara mereka untuk makan pun susah, dan tempat tinggal mereka hanya berupa gubuk reot yang akan terbang saat hujan badai datang.

Rukia yang pernah mengalami hal itu pun mengerti alasan mereka membenci Shinigami. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tugas shinigami yang sangat berat. Tugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara dunia roh dan dunia nyata. Tugas melawan hollow. Dan yang paling mereka tidak tahu adalah bagaimana para Shinigami samoai mengorbankan nyawa mereka dalam perang yang telah lewat satu tahun lebih hanya untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini.

.

Namun, ibaratnya didalam kegelapan pun pasti akan terdapat cahaya walaupun hanya tidak seterang cahaya lainnya. Begitu pun dengan Inuzuri. Siapa sangka bahwa di tempat kumuh nan jelek serta penuh kejahatan itu terdapat tempat yang menurut Rukia tempat terbaik bagi Rukia. Tempat yang memang agak jauh dari pusat Inuzuri. Kesana pun harus merelakan kaki sakit karena jalannya yang mendaki. Ya tempat itu adalah bukit yang terdapat di belakang Inuzuri.

Perasaan lelah langsung hilang saat ia merasakan angin segar menerpa dirinya saat telah mencapai puncak bukit yang dapat membuatnya melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Rumput yang hijau yang menari-nari menambah semarak suasana disitu.

Rukia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ujung tebing bukit itu. Ingin bunuh diri? Bodoh kalau Rukia sampai harus berbuat begitu.

Rukia lalu berjongkok di depan tiga gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya tersebut seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan doanya untuk teman-temannya tersebut.

"Maaf, aku datang sendiri. Renji tidak bisa ikut, karena ia harus menghadapi kapten divisinya. Ehm….boleh aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersama kalian?" tanyanya pada ketiga gundukan yang ada didepannya setelah berdoa dan mulai duduk di depan gundukan tersebut, tidak perduli shihakushonya yang berwarna hitam itu kotor.

"Aku…sedang menunggu seseorang yang katanya akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama. Ia berjanji begitu. Aku yakin ia akan menepatinya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin. Memang ia tidak datang tahun kemarin, tapi aku mengerti karena situasi sudah berubah. Aku dan dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Karena yah…aku harus mengerti bahwa aku dan orang itu berbeda dunia," Rukia bercerita kepada gundukan bisu yang ada didepannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namun tidak mampu untuk meneteskannya. Sungguh tidak mampu.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup wajahnya dan dengan lututnya yang dipeluknya dengan erat. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian satu tahun lalu.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Tok…tok….tok…._

"Rukia…kau didalam kan? Kau belum tidur? Aku ingin bicara denganmu," seseorang dengan suara yang khas ditelinga Rukia menganggu Rukia yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_GREK…._

Terdengar suara pintu lemari yang merupakan tempat ia beristirahat terbuka. Membuat orang yang mengganggunya sedikit mundur. Memperlihatkan penghuninya yang sudah agak berantakan karena ia sempat tertidur. Dengan mata yang masih sayu karena tidak menahan kantuk. Rukia menoleh jam yang ada di meja belajar orang yang mengganggunya tadi. Jam 1 pagi. Hanya satu alasan mnegapa ia dibangunkan semalam ini.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Hollow?" tanya Rukia yang menatap wajah berkerut permanent didepannya dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange yang sangat langka.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara denganmu saja. Maaf mengganggumu. Bisakah kau turun? Kita berbicara disana saja," tunjuk Ichigo pada tempat tidurnya. Sementara Rukia, walaupun bingung tetap menuruti perintah Ichigo dengan turun dan langsung menuju tempat tidur Ichigo dan langsung duduk bersila diatasnya dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau berulang tahun kemarin? Tepatnya ulang tahunmu berlalu sejam yang lalu. Ini sudah tanggal 15 Januari, Rukia," mendengarnya membuat rasa kantuk Rukia menghilang. Ditatapnya wajah Ichigo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang duduk diatas kursi belajarnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ulang tahunku tanggal 14 Januari?" tanya Rukia denga santai dan terkesan acuh.

"Aku melihat formulir yang kau tinggalkan diatas meja ini," Ichigo menunjuk selembar kertas putih berupa formulir untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang penuh dengan coretan.

"Oh..itu. Dasar tidak sopan. Sembarangan membuka biodata orang," ejek Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih terlihat serius. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin marah seperti yang sudah-sudah saat Rukia mengejeknya. Ia hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Rukia. Kau 'nakama' ku yang paling berharga. Dan aku yakin kau mengganggapku juga sama. Kenapa hal sekecil ini tidak kau beritahukan kepadaku. Kau boleh tahu hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Kau boleh tahu semua rahasiaku bahkan yang tidak ingin aku bagi. Tapi mengapa kau tidak bisa menceritakannya padaku? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang kehidupanmu padaku? Bahkan kau menyembunyikan hal sekecil ini padaku," ujar Ichigo yang suaranya telah naik satu oktaf.

"Itu hal yang kecil Ichigo. Hari ulang tahun tidaklah begitu penting," jawab Rukia yang berusaha membela diri.

"Justru setiap hal haruslah dimulai dengan hal kecil terlebih dahulu. Kalau hal sekecil ini saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang lainnya. Kau anggap aku ini apa, hah!" suara Ichigo semakin tinggi. Membuat Rukia terhenyak. Belum pernah Ichigo berteriak padanya seperti ini.

"Pelankan suaramu. Yang lain bisa bangun. Dan lagi, untuk apa kau yang marah-marah? Aku tidak memberitahumu hal ini, bukan berarti kau boleh marah kan?" sahut Rukia yang sekarang sudah terlihat seprti Byakuya dihadapan Ichigo.

Terluka. Kecewa. Itu yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini. Tidak dianggap. Sehingga Rukia tidak ingin berbagi dengan dirinya. Tidak ingin berbagi hari istimewanya dengannya.

"Aku sahabatmu, Rukia. Sebagai sahabat, tidak ada yang harus disembuyikan dari kita. Setidaknya itu yang aku lakukan saat bersamamu. Tidak ada yang aku tutupi. Aku berbagi segalanya denganmu. Kesenanganku. Kebahagiaanku. Kesedihanku bahkan kegundahan hatiku. Semua aku bagi. Tapi tidak denganmu," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah menunduk yang membuat Rukia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita saat kau tinggal di Inuzuri. Renji lah yang bercerita padaku. Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku saat kau menghabiskan waktumu bersekolah ditempat Shinigami. Kau tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau diadopsi oleh Byakuya. Kau tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana perasaanmu saat gagal melindungi Kaien Shiba. Kau tidak pernah bercerita bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau hampir dieksekusi. Dan ini yang paling dasar. Kau tidak memberitahuku hari ulang tahunmu," ujar Ichigo lagi yang tetap saja ekspresinya tidak bisa Rukia lihat.

"Apa yang berbuat dirimu setertutup ini pada sahabatmu sendiri. Pada sahabat yang kau tolong berkali-kali ini. Sahabatmu ini hanya ingin sahabatnya itu percaya pada dirinya dan mau berbagi segala apa yang ia rasakan. Bahkan mau memberitahu sedikit tentang dirinya," tanya Ichigo lagi

"….,"

"…,"

.

.

Ichigo terhenyak saat merasakan sesuatu berada di pundaknya. Tangan mungil yangb berada di atas pundaknya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ichigo, dengarkan aku," Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya saat yang memegangi pundaknya menyuruhnya untuk menyimak.

Rukia melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai berbicara. Menjelaskan pada pria yang ada di hadapannya agar tidak lagi salah paham.

"Kau tahu alasan aku tidak memberitahumu mengenai ini? Karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu tanggal aku berulang tahun," Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan padangan terkejut.

"Tanggal 14 januari adalah tanggal ciptaanku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku memilih angka dan bulan itu. Hanya saja aku harus menciptakan tanggal lahirku sendiri, agar saat diperlukan atau ada yang bertanya aku tidak akan kebingungan," lanjut Rukia lagi yang masih menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang kini sendu bercampur menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu, kalau…,"

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti dengan kemarahanmu tadi. Aku selalu menuntut kau untuk berbagi denganku, tapi malah aku yang egois. Aku tidak memberitahumu bukan karena aku tertutup atau karena tidak mengganggapmu sebagai 'nakama'. Hanya saja aku rasa ini tidak perlu untuk disebarkan, karena aku sendiri tidak akan yakin dengan hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahumu kalau aku pun tidak yakin bahwa 14 januari adalah ulang tahunku?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan lembut dan berusaha untuk berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Aku datang ke Soul Society dalam keadaan roh dan ditempatkan di Inuzuri. Distrik yang kejahatannya melebihi distrik lainnya. Aku dan kakakku, Hisana. Setelah itu ia meninggalkanku yang masih bayi, sehingga aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Aku tidak tahu tentang diriku, apa margaku, dulunya aku anak orang kaya atau miskin. Apakah dulu wajah ayahku tampan, ibuku cantik. Atau mungkin wajahnya sama sepertiku. Aku pun tidak tahu apakah aku punya saudara atau tidak selain Hisana-nee. Yang aku tahu hanyalah namaku saja,dan aku sendiri saat itu" Rukia menjelaskan perasaannya pada Ichigo yang selama ini memang tidak ingin dibagi pada siapapun.

_GREP_

"I…ichi," mata Rukai terbelalak saat merasakan Ichigo memeluknya, membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena merasa bersalah pada Ichigo yang ternyata memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Sampai marah padanya hanya karena masalah tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi. Dulu ataupun sekarang. Kau mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat banyak. Baik di Soul Society maupun di Karakura ini. Kau mempunyai Byakuya sebagai kakak mu. Kau punya Yuzu dan Karin sebagai adik-adikmu. Kau punya oyaji sebagai ayahmu, dan kau punya Okaa-san sebagai ibumu. Dan kau punya aku sebagai sahabatmu," ujar Ichigo sambil menenangkan Rukia yang mulai tersedu-sedu.

"Baka! Ayah dan ibumu dan juga adikmu tidak akan jadi keluargaku," jawab Rukia sambil menertawakan perkataan Ichigo.

"Siapa bilang? Ayah sangat senang kau ada dirumah ini. Berarti kau sudah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Terserah kau saja,"

.

.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Tanggal kelahiran Rukia Kuchiki adalah 14 januari. Tanggal 14 januari pun akan menjadi hari ulang tahunmu," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia dengan senangnya.

"Mulai tahun depan, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama Rukia. Karena kita belum pernah merayakannya bersama, kan? Agar kau pun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat hari istimewamu dirayakan. Aku berjanji," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Kita akan merayakannya secara sederhana. Tanpa pesta. Tapi setiap tahun kita akan merayakannya. Tahun ini sudah lewat sich, jadi apa boleh buat," Rukia hanya memperhatikan Ichigo yang terus saja mengutarakan pendapatnya seenaknya.

"Kau tahu Rukia, tidak perlu kado. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun sekedar ucapan dari orang-orang yang mengenalmu,"

"…,"

"Dan kau akan merasa sebagai orang yang paling bahagia saat keluargamu mengucapkan hal itu padamu,"

"Tapi, Ichigo. Tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untukku, aku….,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Semua pendapatmu aku tolak," kali ini Ichigo yang memotong perkataan Rukia.

"Kau memang egois. Tapi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," ujar Rukia yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Ichigo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Mimpi yah? Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Payah. Mimpi masa lalu seperti orang tua saja," ujar Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak sadar ternyata ia sudah tertidur sambil duduk dan sepertinya daritadi karena matahari yang tampak menggantung menunjukkan malam akan datang.

"Pulang saja lah. Hari ini aku minta cuti kan untuk jalan-jalan, bukannya untuk tidur diatas bukit seperti ini. Bodohnya aku," ujarnya lagi.

"Hei, teman-teman aku pamit pulang dulu. Akan kusampaikan salam kalian untuk Renji. Sepertinya orang yang aku tunggu, tahun ini pun tak akan datang,"

"Siapa bilang ia tak akan datang, midget," Rukia membeku ditempat saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya setahun belakangan ini. Suara yang mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Perlahan reiatsu otrang itu semakin terasa disekitarnya. Reiatsu yang besar dan susah untuk dikendalikannya oleh pemiliknya. Rukia heran mengapa ia baru merasakan kehadirannya saat ini. Apa ia sudah pandai menyembunyikannya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Orang itu sudah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Rukia berbalik dan matanya terbelalak. Antara tidak percaya, terkejut, senang. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang semakin tegap dan tinggi, masih dengan kerutan permanent nya. Dan senyum lembut itu. Ia mengenalnya. Ini bukanlah ilusi. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana ia mendapatkan semuanya kembali?

"I…Ichi…go," hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"Yo…,"

Perlahan tanpa diaba-aba keduanya saling mendekat satu sama lain hingga hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

"Ba…bagaimana bi..sa," sang gadis menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Pemuda itu sudah kembali seutuhnya. Seperti yang dulu. Shihakusho yang membungkus kulitnya. Kerutan permanent di wajahnya. Shikainya yang tergantung dipunggungnya yang membuatnya tampak berbeda dari yang lain. Sekali lagi, ini bukan emosi.

Pemuda itu mendekat. Ada rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan saat melihat gadis didepannya. Sorat mata pemuda ini sayu karena menahan rindu yang sangat lama sepertinya.

"Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali. Yang jelas, sebelum kembali terlambat, aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku. Otanjoubi Omedetto Rukia," ujar pemuda yang ada di depannya seraya mencium kening sang gadis yang terus saja menatap ambernya.

_GREP_

Jika dulu sang pemudalah yang memeluknya, maka kali ini sang gadislah yang memeluk sang pria dan mulai melepaskan segala kerinduannya dengan meruntuhkan pertahanannya sendiri. Menangis.

Pemuda didepannya, tepatnya Ichigo Kurosaki oun terkejut saat merasakan shihakusho bagian dadanya basah oleh airmata sang gadis..

"Hei…ru..rukia,"

"Baka! Mengapa baru datang sekarang. Kau tahu, sejak kau membuat janji konyol itu, aku menunggumu saat tanggal 14 Januari. Tahun kemarin kau tidak datang. Mengapa baru datang tahun ini?" marah. Sang gadis marah karena merasakan dilupakan oleh Ichigo dan merasa Ichigo membuang begitu saja janjinya.

"Keadaan yang memaksa Rukia. Keadaan. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Sungguh. Seandainya aku diberikan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku lebih cepat, aku tidak akan mungkin menunggu selama setahun untuk kemari. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Ichigo membalas kembali pelukan yang Rukia berikan padanya dan seperti biasa untuk menenangkan Rukia. Karena hanya didepannya lah Rukia bisa menangis seperti ini. Didepan Ichigo lah Rukia dapat memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku? Hitung-hitung untuk menghukumku," tanya Ichigo pada Rukia dan mulai mengelus rambut hitam legam milik Rukia.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkaya,"Kau pernah mnegatakan padaku, 'Kau tahu Rukia, tidak perlu kado. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun sekedar ucapan dari orang-orang yang mengenalmu'. Itu kan yang kau katakan?" Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu hadiah apa-apa. Kau menepati janjimu dan mengucapkan selamat padaku, itu sudah menjadi kado buatku," sambung Rukia yang membuat Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi orang yang paling penting dalam dirimu. Iya kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan PD nya.

"Sembarangan kalau bicara, bagiku yang nomor satu tetaplah Nii-sama," jawab Rukia seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau merindukanku, kan?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Dan kali ini Rukia sepertinya sedang bad mood. Langsung saja Rukia melompat dan memukul kepala jeruknya.

_BUKK_

"Adaw…apa-apaan kau, Midget. Ini sakit sekali," teriak Ichigo seraya memegang kepalanya yang memang sakit sekali.

_BUKK_

"Aw…tulang keringku. Hei, jangan pikir kau bisa lari, Rukia," teriak Ichigo lagi seraya memegang kakinya yang ditendang oelh Rukia yang mengenai tulang keringnya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau mengatakan aku rindu padamu. Dan untuk mengatakan aku midget, kepala jeruk," teriak Rukia tak kalah kencang.

.

"Hei, jangan marah," Rukia terhenti saat melihat Ichigo sudah berada didepannya. Pasti bershunpo.

"…," Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi justru ia bingung karena Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang pada Rukia.

"Kita pulang ke Soul Society," Rukia dengan senang hati menerima tangan Ichigo yang langsung digenggam oleh Ichigo dengan kuat, namun tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Lalu besok berkemaslah. Kita akan pulang kembali ke Karakura. Kembali kerumah," ujar Ichigo lagi kali ini dengan nada tegas tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pda Rukia.

"Tap..tapi…,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Semua pendapatmu aku tolak," bantah Ichigo dan terus membawa Rukia menuruni bukit dan masih menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Arigatou, Ichigo,"

"Hn..,"

'_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Rukia,'_

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**So, inilah hasil ciptaanku untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rukia. Kerasa gak? Aku merasa buruk dengan fic ku ini. Maunya konsen ke ultah Rukia, eh malah meleceng jauh. Maafkan saya…..**

**Rencananya sich mau dibikin sekuel. Tapi belum tahu gimana jadinya. Apalagi saya kepikiran sama kalimat terakhir Ichigo. Itu apa artinya? Saya juga gak tahu kenapa saya tulis kayak gty. Tapi disini mereka masih jadi sahabat kok. Bukan pacaran.**

**Yah sudahlah, daripada pusing sama curcol saya. Saya minta tolong untuk di read and review yah…**


End file.
